Contamination
by Mochi-Madness
Summary: When the world is in despair and disease has almost completely wiped out humanity The remaining nations must survive in a sanctuary.Will humanity end? Or will they pull through to the end? Gerita UsUK and additional pairing in later chapters


Running and breathing heavily two dark figures ran though the abandoned pressed himself again the wall and slid down hugging his tears ran down his red blood-stained cheerful sparkle in his eyes was now barren."I'm...Contaminated",he managed to choke out as he put hand on his kneeled in front of Alfred,pulling him into a hug.

"Maybe if we can get you to Lukas and Arthur I think they may have come up with the antidote by growling was heard echoing throughout the 's Icy azure eyes widened."Alfred!Let's go!",Ludwig shouted at the younger nation."Ugh..Lud..I-I...I can't...stand..u..p".Ludwig lifted Alfred's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder.

They ran though the halls away from the eventually found their way to a door labeled "Do NOT enter..damn wankers" in neat soon as reading the sign they entered the lab,slammed it shut and locked it...They both turned around to see Lukas limply laying on the floor in deep crimson pool of blood."Lu...kas",they both said in unison."No..no WHY..DAMMIT WHY!",Alfred shouted burying his face in Ludwig's shoulder,still sobbing tried calming the younger nation down,rubbing his back in circles soothingly."Alfred I don't know what to tell you bu-".He was stopped in mid-word by a furious thrashing at the door."Who is it!",Ludwig demanded."Doitsu!",said a loud voice,followed by a loud growling."Open the door",said the rushed to open the door realizing who it was.

He let him in and safely locked the door."Geeerrrmaaaanyyy",said Feliciano cried jumping into the german's then noticed Feli's deep pulled away from the hug to further inspection the smaller italian's pulled Feliciano into another hug.."Ich liebe dichmeinschatzitalien Ich werde fur immer",Ludwig said leaning down to kiss the smaller nation."I know",Italien replied.

"Hey Ita-dude you okay brah",said Alfred pointing to his eyes which were a bright glowing red similar to Prussia's."Alfred...he's contaminated".Instantly hearing the word "contaminated" Feli ran into Ludwig's arms holding his waist tightly, crying into his chest."NO! you don't know for suuure!",Feliciano cried."Ja...your eyes are red",Ludwig calmly responded."True story bro"said Alfred as he handed Feliciano a piece of broken shard from the powdery floor.

"See"."Mine are red too...I'm contaminated as well luckily Luds here found me but unluckily we found Lukas..dead upon arriving with Luds but we've still got to find the rest of the nations or at least get the freaking hell outta this that Feliciano felt somewhat relieved."but the...thing..it's out there",said Feliciano."We shou-".Alfred was interrupted by the sound of pounding and a growling at the door."Germaaannyy!",Feliciano cried clinging to kissed his forehead."Alfred,we need to evacuate...NOW! It's not safe here".Alfred ran towards Ludwig, tripping on a strange piece of metal.

"Hey Lud do you think these could be of use?",asked Alfred handing him a box of matches."I found them on the desktop over there."What's that".Ludwig pointed to the piece of metal."Oh I tripped on it,It looks kind of like some sort of computer chip"."Sehr gut just keep them with you"."Germmaaannnyyy the door!",Italy sobbed pointing to the hinges were coming off and the doorknob was falling apart."Dude we could hide in that duct up there it's not too high up",said Alfred pointing out the air dug through the drawers,smiling his signature smile upon finding a took a chair and quickly undid the and Feliciano easily got up with the help of they were all in the duct they heard the door drop to the the creäture came into view Feliciano plopped himself into Ludwig's' lap burying his face once again into his chest. When his crying slowly stopped he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a container of pasta."You have...pasta?",asked Germany looking down at the small italian nodded,"want some"."Nein bitte italien"."But I put wurst in it",said Italy raising his fork up to the german's mouth."Fine..ahh"."Mmm Italy this tastes good".Germany pulled Italy into an embrace inhaling his scent of fresh pasta...spices...and bolognese ,upon seeing the two's affection felt a surge of einsamkeit."Iggy,he whispered raising his hand up to his chest..."but I have to be the hero Arthur were ever you are I love you and don't you forget it"."HELLO!..hello...hello..",a voice echoed."Who could that be?",Alfred thought aloud."Let's find out",said all crawled forward;deeper into the ducts.

The only sound that was heard was the stiffled pained moans from the end of the tugged on Germany's jacket."Germany..where are we going?and when are we going to get there?". "soon..Italy..soon..".

But "soon wasn't soon enough for the bouncy energetic Italian."Germannnyy,my back hurts!"Italy conplained."Fine then,America,Italy we shall stop for a more no less".Germany sat up against the cold metal of the comfortably sat right beside Germany,resting his head against Germany's looked down at the italian below his auburn tousled hair with that stray curl,admiring everything down to the smallest of details such as his always rosy tinted cheeks and his tanned olive hesitantly raised his hand and placed it on Italy's shoulder;pulling him closer.

Germany's eyes got heavy and slowly closed off into a peaceful state with Feliciano by his side;resting against his shoulder.

America looked at the sleeping couple heard another echoing moan followed by a groan of pain.A chill ran down Alfred's "hero" complex was getting the best of wanted to keep on going and find out who was in was the hero after on the other hand leaving would be risking the lives of Germany and Italy who continued to soundly real heroes just abandon their took one last glance at the gulped and started to crawl towards the sounds.

*gasp*

Tbc...

And thus was the first real chapter of the story that wasn't cut off

I hope you enjoyed

~Mochi Madness


End file.
